


Newtina Drabbles

by emma_rose_taylor



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_rose_taylor/pseuds/emma_rose_taylor
Summary: A collection of Newtina drabbles I’ve written here and there over the past year
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 17





	1. On the Docks

She can feel the soft, brown hair brush the sides of her cheeks as she walks, the heels on her boots clicking against the pavement. Instead of simply tucking it behind her ears, Tina chooses to showcase her 20's-style haircut. However silly it may sound, she wants to look nice for Newt. Tina isn't typically one to "dress up" for a man, but he seems different, and she doesn't mind putting in the extra effort. In fact, it's even a little fun. Tina smiles as she feels a rush of confidence, the first she's felt in several weeks.


	2. Far, Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt thinks of Tina as he’s signing books
> 
> Set in-between the events of the first and second movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This isn't quite a fully-fledged one shot nor is it a distinctive drabble. Whatever it is, I hope you like it ☺️

3rd POV

Newt Scamander sat behind the table that had been set up over two hours ago. Flourish and Blotts was full to the brim with witches and wizards of all ages, something that Newt couldn't have imagined. Never before had a book approached the subject of magical creatures like Newt's debut work. In fact, _The Daily Prophet_ praised him for the easy-going manner in which he shared his knowledge with the rest of the wizarding community. All this acclaim surprised Newt, who had hoped people were interested in his work while also being aware that not everyone viewed these creaures the same way he did. Regardless, Newt's book release was keeping him very busy.

He had expected the line to thin out some time ago, but people continued to stream in with every passing minute. Worn from the day's activities, Newt struggled to keep a genuine smile on his face as he signed copy after copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. Low rumbles deep within his stomach reminded him that he had forgotten to eat lunch. Meanwhile his thoughts led him on a tempting path of distractions in the form of daydreams.

Tina Goldstein, the American Auror he met a mere three months ago. She was the one who featured front and center in his daydreams, her soft and gentle presence comforting despite being imaginary. In everyday moments (like the ongoing book signing), Newt imagined Tina striding on the scene. The atmosphere would be lighter, safer with her around. Newt couldn't help but feel euphoric just thinking about Tina. What would it be like for her to show up at a book signing?

Of course, she wouldn't need to if the Ministry would just allow him to go back to America. It wasn't like he would let his creatures loose intentionally, although the Ministry had no way of knowing that. Still, they had to understand that what had happened in New York was an accident. A big and messy accident, but an accident nonetheless. Couldn't they see that he meant no harm? Or did they know and simply not care? Either way, Newt felt frustrated at the lack of cooperation in his attempts to give Tina her own personal copy of the best-selling book.

With reality knocking at the back door of his mind, Newt returned to find a line of people staring up at him devotedly, his book in their hands. He sighed, wishing Tina were there beside him. She would give him energy to face the crowds of fans with the right mindset. After all, this was an opportunity not only to connect with his readers, but to remind them of the book's importance as well. Newt's hope was to help people understand these creatures so they would be treated with the respect they deserved. Little else mattered.

The line began to dwindle slowly but surely, allowing Newt to breathe easier. All those people had started to make him feel claustrophobic after a while, though there wasn't much he could do about it. It was part of the job, a job he was almost finished with for the night. Despite the shorter line of those seeking his autograph, Newt continued to find himself thinking about Tina. Her name alone filled him with longing and missed opportunities.

It didn't help that the book he was currently signing had earned its name thanks to the American witch Newt so desperately adored. His heart ached every time he thought of her. What he wouldn't give to visit New York once more; he had to let Tina know how much she meant to him and give her _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ in person. Signing copy after copy of his book merely reminded Newt of this sad truth, which is why he did his best to focus on something else, anything else. What about the girl he had met a couple days ago? He couldn't recall her name, but she had been there at the launch party for his book. So had Leta.

Leta Lestrange. She and Newt went way back. Back to the days of hiding within thick castle walls and feeling alone—or misunderstood, at the very least. Newt had heard stories about Leta, but they were nothing more than rumours to him. After all, she seemed sweet, perhaps a little lonely. Just because she was sorted into Slytherin didn't make her a bad person. Newt knew better than anyone else that family ties didn't always equate with individual interests or behavior. He and his brother Theseus had little in common, yet they were connected by blood.

In the end, Theseus and Leta were the ones destined to be together. Their eyes confirmed it by the long looks each of them gave the other, looks of shared understanding as well as passion. Newt looked at Tina that way right before he said goodbye to her on the docks. He had been exceptionally bold in the moment, something that could not be said of his current self. With even less energy than before, Newt continued to sign books. If only Tina were here in Flourish and Blotts and not thousands of miles away. She was so very far away, but Newt was determined to speak with her once more. He had to, before it was too late.


	3. An Unfamiliar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina meet in the sewers of Paris
> 
> Set during Crimes of Grindelwald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is yet another Newtina drabble (specifically a pentadrabble) for your literary consumption. Enjoy!

3rd POV

His eyes were wide and her name gently escaped from his lips. How could he be here, in Paris? Of all the people Tina thought she might run into, Newt Scamander was certainly not one of them. Yet there he was, shifting weight from one side of his body to the other as he stared unabashedly at Tina Goldstein. Tina, whose face he had not seen since cutting her picture out of the paper seven months ago. The one he had left at the docks in New York with nothing more than a simple promise of returning—a promise that was never fulfilled. All this and more rushed through Newt's mind as he locked eyes with the one and only Tina.

Tina, on the other hand, didn't know what she felt. Her mind was racing as well—there was no doubt about that—yet there was a great deal of confusion regarding the matter. Tina felt disoriented, like she was Disapparating with no where to go. Being with Newt in New York hadn't caused her to feel this way. Then again, he hadn't been engaged to his childhood sweetheart at the time (at least not to Tina's knowledge). Things had changed since the two had last met, although not necessarily for the best.

Seconds flew by as Tina forced herself to focus on Newt. He was standing across from her in a Parisian sewer, this much she knew to be true. Whatever had brought him there didn't matter at the moment. After all, Tina was on a mission to find Credence and no one, not even a certain whimsically handsome Mr. Scamander, was going to get in the way of that. Except...

There was something else that caught Tina by surprise. Besides the fact that Newt was in Paris, the degree of his delight upon seeing her intrigued Tina. One would expect an engaged man to be polite but reserved, would they not? Newt seemed more than happy to lay eyes on her, like he'd come all that way just to find her. He couldn't get enough of Tina, it seemed, and she wasn't quite sure what to do about that.

Despite conflicting thoughts and feelings, Tina vowed to commit Newt's voice to her memory, the simple utterance of her name having occurred mere seconds ago. In the time that it had taken Newt to speak, Tina had woken up to find him standing in front of her. It was the most improbable scenario if ever there was one. While the circumstances weren't exactly ideal, Tina was glad to see Newt. Meeting him in New York was enough to establish a connection that only flourished through the letters they wrote to each other several months ago. It was almost instinctual to reply with the name that had been on Tina's mind for so long, her voice breathless and earnest; completely sincere. "Newt."


	4. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina find themselves in an uncomfortable predicament
> 
> Set during Crimes of Grindelwald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Enjoy yet another Newtina drabble just because ☺️

Newt's POV

"This is Leta Lestrange," I heard myself tell the woman at the reception desk. The words sounded strange, almost foreign when I hadn't spoken them in so long. Leta's name reminded me too much of the past, and that was something I had no interest in at the moment. Or at all, for that matter. Sure, there had been a handful of childhood memories I considered to be wonderful. There was also an even larger amount, however, that weren't exactly joyful. Instead, they reminded me of why I felt so lonely from time to time and how I was different in ways that were threatening to others. What was so wrong with being different, anyway?

I forced myself to focus on the task at hand. We needed to find the box that would end the rumours of Credence's identity once and for all. With determination and—quite candidly—a little bit of hesitation, I returned to reality. As soon as Leta's name had escaped my lips, Tina's head had turned in my direction. I could feel her staring at me so intensely that the breath in my throat stood still. I did my best not to look at her. After all, we were trying not to arouse suspicion. Eventually I met Tina's gaze, the shimmer in her eyes flickering like a flame dancing under a starry night sky. She was more beautiful than I had ever seen her, even under pressure. Especially under pressure, I thought to myself. Her smile caused me to lose track of the silent seconds that had passed, and I continued on with a wavering voice.

"And uh... I'm her..." I stuttered, painfully aware of how unconvincing I sounded. Thankfully Tina came to my rescue, although the simple word that came out of her mouth caught me by surprise despite the plan that was currently in motion. "Fiancé," she had said. I could hardly believe my ears. For a moment I forgot we were posing as my brother and Leta. For a solitary moment, all I knew was that Tina had uttered the word "fiancé" as a reference to me. My mind snatched the idea and ran away with it, or at least it tried to. I did my best to come off as unsuspecting, although I wasn't sure how much good that would do if I had already blown our cover. I guess we would have to wait and see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tina's POV

I hoped I hadn't blown our cover. Newt wasn't exactly doing a great job of selling his role as Leta's fiancé. Why was it so difficult for him? They were actually engaged, after all. Right? I tried to manage a convincing smile despite the inner turmoil I felt within my bones. Newt hadn't noticed the way I whispered the word "fiancé", had he? Or how about the way I cleared my throat afterwards to keep that awful feeling from escaping? I was doing my best to keep my composure, but the floodgates seemed ready to burst at any moment. After being burdened by a plethora of issues for the past several months, I couldn't hold things in much longer.

Newt stood still beside me. No doubt we were both beginning to arouse suspicion from the receptionist. Instead of finding us guilty of fraud, however, she opened the doors to the records room. Newt and I thanked her—him in English, myself in French. We entered the room, darkness enveloping us in no time at all. I lit my wand once the doors had drifted shut behind us, a prolonged, irritated breath escaping my mouth. My jaw was rigid as I tried to process the emotions running wild inside my mind. I needed to let out a sob just for a moment—it would be so cathartic. But I couldn't. There were much more pressing matters at hand than my feelings. Credence's life depended on the information inside this box Newt insisted on investigating, and I was determined to do whatever would keep Credence safe. I only hoped we weren't too late.


	5. What are you gonna do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina is genuinely scared
> 
> Set during Crimes of Grindelwald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Below is a short yet hopefully fulfilling drabble based on a quick moment between Newt and Tina at the end of Crimes of Grindelwald. Hope you enjoy!

_"What are you gonna do?"_

This whole time they've been avoiding eye contact. Then right after Tina says this, their eyes meet and you can easily see the worry in her look. I'm sure she's been in scary situations like this before, but not out of her comfort zone in Paris with Grindelwald, the biggest threat on planet earth at the moment. Not to mention her struggling ties with Newt (thinking he's engaged, discovering he's not, etc.). For the first time in a while, Porpentina Esther Goldstein is properly nervous, hoping that "the good guys" come out relatively unscathed, alive at the very least. There are people she can't afford to lose. And even though it may seem silly, Tina's hoping that there's someone who can't afford to lose her either.


End file.
